


Seeds

by shamebucket



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Tenderness, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Jim LaFleur wants to celebrate his new promotion. Juliet reminisces.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



Juliet laughs. "Come on, James. You're being ridiculous." 

"Hey, that's Jim to you, miss," he says, leaning back on his sofa. "What's a guy supposed to do to earn a couple of beers and a hug from a pretty lady around here? A big ol' promotion ain't enough?" 

"It's very nice that the DHARMA Initiative has finally seen your worth," Juliet says pragmatically. "You're very convincing when you need to be." 

"And you," James says, "don't seem convinced." He pats the sofa next to him. "But you _must_ be, right? Why else would you have stuck around for the past year? Plenty of submarines have come and gone." He leans forward, swirling the beer around in his can. "Don't tell me you've gone sweet on the Island, now. I don't like sharin' much." 

"Well..." Juliet climbs onto James's lap, her fingers combing through his sun-bleached hair, "it's not as much that I've fallen in love with the Island as much as... other things." 

"'Other things', huh?" James puts a hand on the small of Juliet's back and takes another swig of beer. "And what might those 'things' be?" 

She goes silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "We've buried a lot here, James. You know that as well as I do. A year hasn't dulled time that much for you, has it?" 

James sighs wearily. "Not in the slightest. C'mon, isn't this a day to be celebratin' instead of mopin'?" 

"I'm getting to that. Be patient." She brushes his hair out of his face. "I've been thinking. With time... it's felt less like I'm burying things here, and more like I've been tilling the soil."

"That's a bit fucked up." 

Juliet snorts. "Maybe. But I think you understand what I mean." 

"... Yeah, that I do." James puts down his beer and pulls Juliet closer to him. She rests her chin on top of his head. "You reap what you sow, and all that. You just better not be plantin' daisies. Seen enough of those." 

"No. Never." Juliet kisses the top of James's head. "After all, I've got a big, strong, sexy Head of Security to look after me." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." James kisses Juliet's neck, and she shivers. "Just make sure that the mechanic has got everything running smoothly, and I'll take care of the rest." 

"Always, James," Juliet murmurs, and they kiss.


End file.
